The Vanquish An Evil Doll
by NekyuToi
Summary: Barbie terrorizes Cloud and his comrades. Can they stop her and rest her troubled soul? Violence, swearing, alcohol and drugs. Comments appreciated.


**To Vanquish The Evil Doll**

A story using Final Fantasy VII characters and Barbie. I do not own said things, they are like owned by their owners.

**Barbie goes to school as usual;**

**The headmaster pays for honesty and truth.**

8:24am - Monday, the first of December. The sun was slowly rising in the Eastern sky, and by now the birds that were singing their wonderful songs has gone out in search of food. In Midgar, a massive city full of pollution, there lives a young girl named Barbie. She lives with her mother in a run down council estate in the Northern Part of Sector 9. Right now it was time for Barbie to get up. She opened her eyes slowly as the room filled with light from the open window. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her aching head; she could not remember much from last night, but it was a helluva night. She had got massively drunk on a few bottles of imported vodka; she proclaimed herself lucky for not waking up next to someone on a school night. She slumped out of her bed and stood up, peeling off the used tampon from her leg. The sunlight threw itself on Barbie, and this is what she looked like:

Frizzy blond hair fell down on her shoulders;

Barely standing 5'6'', Barbie was short,

But her age was too, she was 9.

Last night's make-up still on her face,

like moss seeping up a brick wall.

Her complexion not tarnished by drink,

Her body not filled by food.

She weighed no more than 5 stone,

Yet her evil-mind weighed heavier.

She stumbled over to her skip-found dressing table and started to comb her hair with a fork. As her mother was poor she could not afford luxuries, so resorted to using many items for useful things. "School is starting again today.. I'd better get ready." she thought. It was the end of the school holidays for her, and she was itching to get back into school; not because she enjoyed it though, but because she loved intimidating her classmates. Once her hair was combed and her make-up fixed she picked up her handbag and left her bedroom. She waved goodbye to her mother and left the house while the time grew closer to nine o'clock. The school was situated in the North-East part of Sector 9, so it was not a long walk for Barbie. She hated the classmates though, they were mean to her when she was little because she was so poor and pretty; but now she was going to get her revenge. Before the school holidays she caused havoc in the school, no one would dare insult her. "They might of forgotten how tough I am now after all this holiday. I'll show them." she thought to herself as she skipped merrily to school. In her handbag contained a pack of 20 Hi-Tar Midgar Brand Cigarettes, a Colt 45 Revolver with a Custom Silencer attached, 5 small tubes full of cocaine, 10 rollies in a jade cigarette case full of skunk and a Zippo Lighter; the lighter was gold and engraved with the word "BARBIE".

She reached the gates of the school, which sign read "NORTH S.9 SCHOOL FOR 'SPECIAL' GIRLS AND BOYS". As she walked into the main hallway of the school, many heads turned.

Everyone looked at her frightfully;

Barbie was back in school.

They all whispered to themselves,

not showing their fear out of fear.

They walked carefully around her

and dared not speak a word,

for to insult Barbie now

would be quite absurd.

She checked the rota in the main hallway, her next class was English. She walked up the stairs to reach the English Class when she heard a voice talking about her. She peeked around the corner from where the voice came for and noticed the girl talking about her. The girl was Marlene, a goody-goody who was a Grade below Barbie.

"Say, Michelle. I don't know why Barbie comes to this school, she isn't special at all." Marlene cackled. Her friend Michelle looked around her in case Barbie was looking and laughed too; although she was still scared.

"I know, Marlene! She's just a filthy slut." Michelle replied. They both laughed, but they quickly turned to near-tears when they saw Barbie creep out from out of the corner.

"Talking about me Marlene?" Barbie spat out. Michelle was shaking all over.

"U-uh.. y-yeah, Barbie, you heard---!" Marlene could not finish the sentence for:

Barbie's movements were quick,

Marlene's mind was slow.

Barbie grabbed Marlene's head,

brought it down on her knee;

the daze sent Marlene into the wall,

in which Barbie then continued to attack.

She grabbed Michelle's hair,

smashed her into Marlene's face.

Marlene and Michelle,

what a poor pair they are.

They lay on the floor in pain,

while Barbie leaves them be.

Barbie went into the girl's restroom and put her handbag on the counter by the sink. She took out one of the tubes of cocaine and formed a line of it. After she had snorted it down she lit up a cigarette; but it did not take long for the alarms to go off, so she flicked the cigarette in the bin and made her way to class. She sat behind Marlene and Michelle who were almost pissing their pants at the sight of her. After being asked what happened to their faces, Marlene just replied that they had both tripped over; they dare not speak a word about Barbie in fear of death. The class continued as normal and Barbie did her boring English work. After 30 minutes, Barbie was gagging for a cigarette, so she lit one up in the class. Marlene smelt the smoke and turned around. As she was about to shout out to the teacher, Barbie quickly drew a knife from her ankle and placed it around Marlene's neck.

"Don't you dare, bitch." she whispered in Marlene's ear. Marlene pissed herself and weeped quietly to herself. Barbie got bored of the cigarette and decided to get rid of it, there is an account to prove it which goes...:

The small stick of tabacco

spun widly in the air.

It reached it's destination,

The young Marlene's hair.

Whoose! It goes in flames!

Loud! The noise of screams!

Marlene found it a nightmare,

far from a pleasent dream.

Barbie sat in the Headmaster's office, tired and bored of his consistent ramblings and lectures.

"You can't go around smoking cigarettes in a public area and set people's hair alight, Barbie!" the Headmaster shouted.

"Oh, shut the fuck up will you!" she stammered back. He was taken back by her reply and sat down at his desk. She took out another tube of cocaine and inhaled the cocaine from it. As soon as the Headmaster saw this he quickly tried to ring the police, but was forced to put the phone back down, as Barbie pulled out a massive gun from her handbag.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you.." Barbie murmured while smiling. The headmaster tried to shout for help, but it was in vain, for she had shot him in the throat.

Gone was the soul of the nice old man.

The blood crept slowly down his neck

and down his front.

He died of murder,

For attempting to reveal the truth:

Barbie was a big drugged murderer

.'And on the news today, the headmaster of a school in North Sector 9 was found dead in his office today by the means of a gunshot to the neck. No witnesses have come forward, but there have been sightings of a young girl leav----' Barbie turned off the radio, she didn't need to be reminded of the fun she had earlier; right now she just wanted to smoke her pot and listened to the heavy rock music on her bedroom stereo that she had stolen from a shop. Barbie's mother knocked on Barbie's door and entered.

Short, blond and overweight,

Barbie's mother stepped in view,

The only one that Barbie loved.

She looked like Barbie,

yet only older.

Her mind like Barbie,

yet only merciful.

"I heard about what happened on the news, Barbie. I must say I'm impressed, you managed to shoot him directly in the throat; you've been practising with that gun I gave you for your fifth birthday haven't you?" Barbie's mother asked sweetly as she sat down on the bed beside her. Barbie passed her the pot filled joint and replied.

"Of course, mom. I love it so much! I've been practising by shooting at those schoolkids I go to school with. It's fun watching them flee in terror." she smiled.

"That's my girl." Barbie mom said as she ruffled her hair. "Don't forget, if you see your dad, aim for his brain." she continued. Barbie was puzzled.

"He doesn't have a brain though." Barbie questioned.

"I meant shoot his dick, he only thinks with it." she laughed. They both laughed as the day drew to an early close. The people of Midgar slept in their beds, not knowing of the fate that would soon befall them; all because of a little girl named Barbie.

'And on the news today, the headmaster of a school in North Sector 9 was found dead in his office today by the means of a gunshot to the neck. No witnesses have come forward, but there have been sightings of a young girl leav----' Barbie turned off the radio, she didn't need to be reminded of the fun she had earlier; right now she just wanted to smoke her pot and listened to the heavy rock music on her bedroom stereo that she had stolen from a shop. Barbie's mother knocked on Barbie's door and entered. 


End file.
